Veela or maybe something different
by kuroninja
Summary: Three years have past since the war. Something is different with Harry and how does Draco fit in? How will his friends react? This is going to be an interesting Journey. Veela!DracoDom!/Creature!HarrySub! Rating might change when I update later chapters. Just to warn you guys.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth Comes Out!

Chapter 1: Truth comes out!

Harry's POV

Three years after the battle with Lord Voldemort…

Harry knows that he has to tell his friends, but he didn't know how well they would take it. Harry sends and owl to Ron and Hermione and while he waits, Harry looks around his apartment, which is, very clean. Then Harry sits down in his couch by the fireplace. Harry's apartment is in the muggle world. He has gotten really annoyed with the newspapers after the battle, so he has gone into hiding.

Only a few knows where Harry lives, well more than a few. The whole Weasley family, Hermione, and… Draco knows. It's because of Draco, that Harry knows Ron is going to freak out. Harry still remembers how he met Draco a few days after the battle just like it was only yesterday.

-Flashback-

_ "Welcome! How may I help you, sir, find a cell phone?"_

_Harry looked to the speaker and told her what he wanted. Unfortunately they didn't have it so it took about 3 hours to find one that would also work in the wizard world (Only certain muggle cell phones work in the wizard world and Harry knows which ones). Even though Harry has a debit card that is connected to his Gringott's account, Harry prefers to take the money out and paying for things with cash._

_ As Harry went to pay he looks out the door and just happens to see Draco walking past. Harry's Hear seems to stutter because Draco seems upset and he looks like he is about to cry. So Harry pays for the two cell phones and walks out. While Harry was thinking of how happy Arthur is going to be with Harry's muggle devices, he sees Draco sitting on a bench. Draco had his head in his hands._

_ "What's the matter Draco?" Harry asked. Draco whipped his head up. He has been crying and Harry had the sudden urge to comfort Draco. That surprised Harry, so he buried those feelings in the back of his mind. Draco brought Harry back to reality by saying, "What's it to you, Potter?"_

_ That had gotten a shocked look to Harry's face. So Harry said back, "I thought you needed some comfort."_

_ There was a light blush that appeared on Draco's face. Harry doesn't know if it is from shame at being caught crying or if it was from surprise. In fact Draco was surprised he never thought that Harry would want to help his school rival. So Draco said, "Just leave Harry. I don't need any pity from you. I just want to be alone in the muggle world for now."_

_ "Okay. I would have done that when I was younger," Harry smiled, "But not this me after the war. I've lost so many people in this war to be the kid I once was."_

_ That surprised Draco, but he still wouldn't talk to Harry about it. The truth is Draco is upset that his godfather, Severus Snape, is dead. Draco didn't want to tell Harry that for him to pity Draco, well after he heard what Harry said that, he might now._

_ Since Draco hasn't answered, Harry sat down next to him. They sat like that for 3 hours before Draco whispered, "I just found out that my godfather is dead. It was so unexpected that he died."_

_ Harry was shocked that Draco told him what's wrong. He patted Draco's shoulder and felt hurt when Draco flinched. So Harry said, "You probably didn't see him die. I saw mine. Your aunt killed him. To me, my godfather was the only real family I ever knew."_

_ That was just the start of their relationship._

-End Flashback-

"Harry"

He looks ups and sees Hermione and Ron standing in front of him. Harry smiled and says, "Hey Ron and 'Mione! Sorry I was looking back at some memories."

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing glance. They both looked back to Harry, smiling. Hermione was the first one to break the silence by asking, "What is it that you wanted to tell us, Harry?"

Harry avoided the question by getting up, heading towards the kitchen, while saying, "I am going to be making tea. Why don't you two get comfortable on the couch?"

While he put the teapot on the stove, Harry heard rustling. Like people sitting down, kind of rustling.

Draco's POV

"Mom, Dad. I need to tell you something." Draco said nervously in the doorway to their library. Narcissa looks up from her book just as Draco's phone vibrated. Letting him know there's a message.

That got Lucius's attention, but Draco was too busy looking at his phone. The text message from Harry says:

_Hey Dray! I'm getting ready to tell them. I'm really nervous on how they will react. ^^; Are you to tell yours as well? I'll text you when I'm done._

_Love you Dray!_

That got a smile to Draco's face. A cough interrupted Draco's thoughts. He looks up and sees that his parents are looking at him expectantly, like they want him to continue speaking. Suddenly his mouth went dry. So Draco says, "I want to you both to promise me that you wouldn't get mad at all."

His parents looked at each other before they promised Draco. That gave him some confidence to continue, but before he did, Draco reread the message. Then he says, "I know you're going to be shocked and angry after what I say. The truth is -."

Narcissa interrupted him by saying, "You are gay."

Draco's grayish silver eyes widen in shock. He never thought in a million years that his parents would ever figure out that he is gay. Draco glances at his dad and notices that Lucius is actually smiling. Draco asks, "Yea, but how did you two figure that out?"

Much to Draco's surprise, Lucius answers, "We see the hints, Draco. Also we are your parents. So now who are you dating or rather who is your mate?"

Now Draco is getting nervous. He can easily imagine how his dad will act because Lucius still distrusts Harry Potter. Draco looks away and says, "Remember you promised not to get angry. I do love you both very much, but I also love him."

At those words Lucius clenched his fingers because he's guessing, in his mind, that Draco's mate (and dating) is Harry Potter (Which is true). Not that he hates the boy, instead he likes his honesty. The only thing is that Lucius distrusts Harry Potter, because he freed Lucius's most favorite house elf, Dobby. Though Lucius won't admit it to anyone at all.

Draco notices that his father has clenched his fingers. He's pretty sure that his father had just guessed who his mate is. Even Narcissa turns and looks at her husband. After awhile Lucius notices that Draco has stopped talking and that along with his wife was staring at him. So Lucius slowly unclenched his fingers and looked back to Draco for him to continue.

Now even Narcissa guesses that Draco's mate is Harry, but unlike Lucius, her emotions didn't show through. In truth she likes Harry because he saved Draco; he only told her that and no one else. Draco swallows a few times then he says, "I'm sure you've guessed who you might my mate is with someone you might not have liked. I want you to-."

"I'm so happy for you!" said Draco's mom as she got up to hug Draco. When she hugged him, she whispered in his ear, "Is it Harry?"

Draco nodded only a little so his father wouldn't see. This got Narcissa smiling, so she whispered back, "I'll break it to your father. Now go and be with him. I'll owl you when he's ready to meet him."

With that Draco nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Draco then walked out of the library and to the fireplace while Narcissa walked to Lucius. Right before he got to the fireplace, Draco looked at his phone and saw no new messages. So being a Malfoy, Draco just sent a message and went straight into the fireplace without waiting for a reply.

Draco enters Harry's apartment just as Harry brought out the tea.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh No!

Chapter 2: Oh No!

Harry's POV

The tea had just got done and Harry was bringing it out when Draco walked through the fireplace. Harry groans inwardly while Hermione and Ron are frozen. Then Ron suddenly pulls his wand out, facing Draco. He was the only one to do so, Hermione and Harry just glanced at each other then Harry looked at Ron's reaction. Obviously Harry didn't like what he saw, so Harry quickly put the tray down and stood between Ron and Draco. Ron looked disgusted, but didn't say anything.

Hermione looks please and stood by Ron while helping lower his wand. So Ron instead spat, "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco looks at Harry and asks, "You haven't gotten my message yet?"

Just then Harry's phone vibrates to let him know that he has a message or two. That got a chuckle from Hermione. Draco gives a small nod and a small smile at Hermione. While Ron glares daggers, harry notices and says, "Ron calm down, if not then just leave. I'm note dealing with you having a fit about Draco.

Ron quietly went to the kitchen. Because he went to the kitchen, Harry put up a silencing charm on the living room. Harry then says to Hermione, "When Ron is calm enough then I'll tell him or you can if you want Hermione."

She nods and looks at Draco then looks back at Harry with a question in her eyes. Harry looks at Draco, Draco gives a smile. That gives Harry the courage, so he turns to Hermione and says, "Hermione, this might shock you but I'm gay. Yes Ginny knows. I really hope you will support my choice."

Hermione goes to Harry and Draco, giving them a hug one at a time. That shocks Draco a bit so he slowly hugs her back. When Hermione steps back with a twinkle in her eyes, she asks, "Let me guess Draco is your boyfriend right?"

To answer that Draco put his arm around Harry's waist. Harry blushes and prepares for some angry words or spells. Instead Hermione widely smiled and says, "I'll support your choice Harry. Draco, just to let you know that if you ever hurt Harry, I'll be your worst nightmare. You understand that? Oh and when you're ready to tell me your other secret you can."

That shocked Harry and Draco; they looked at each other then looked back at Hermione. After a few minutes Draco stuttered, "H-How did you figure that out M-Hermione?"

Both, Hermione and Harry, frowned at this, but they knew he was trying, so they let it slide. Hermione just laughed and said, "Draco, I'm an Auror and really skilled at seeing things that seem fake. Sure you guys look normal, but to me there's a fuzzy edge around you guys. Ron might not notice, but we know how unobservant he is."

At that Draco and Harry, both just laughed, and Hermione just smiled. Harry thought to Draco, _Want to show her our real appearances? If she likes this then she will accept both of us. Ron, I'm not sure about though, yet. We can have Hermione break it to him later as well. Or I would if the time is right._

Draco replies back, _Sure. I do know that once Hermione says something that she'll do, she won't take is back at any cost. We'll break this one to W-Ron later though. The first part I don't mind if Hermione does._

Harry smiled at that and he slowly took off his jacket. His light blue button up shirt has two perfect holes in the back. Draco did the same with his professor robes; his light gold with streaks of silver shirt has the same holes on the back, like Harry's. Hermione now has a curious look on her face. Draco got Harry's hand in his, squeezed it, and brought out his wings.

Draco's wings are emerald green and silver with a touch of grey. Hermione gasps; she hasn't seen anything like it. With a small smile, Harry brought out his wings and dropped his glamour. Harry's wings are silver and shamrock green with a touch of dark red. As soon as Harry dropped the glamour, two black cat ears and a black tail showed up.

-Thud-

Harry, Hermione, and Draco thought that is was Ron so they did nothing. Then Ron walks in, they didn't notice him until he said, "Wow! That's really amazing!"

Shocked all three turned around. Draco thought to Harry, _If Ron just walked in then who was that thud for?_

Harry replies, _I don't k-Wait a moment!_

Harry rushes over to where his phone is, there are two messages. One is from Draco and the other is from Dudley. Face palming Harry says, "Don't worry about that thud for now, that was just Dudley, my cousin."

The message from Draco said:

I finally told them…^^;

Well my mom caught on and

Said that she will break it to

Dad, but I'm not so sure on how

He will act. Mom supports

Us though. ^_^ I'm on

My way over. Love you ^_^

The message from Dudley said:

Hey Cuz! Guess What!

I got a day off of

Work so I'm planning

On visiting you. Well…

See you soon!

"Your cousin?! I thought you aren't talking to them because of what they did in your childhood." Exclaimed both Ron and Hermione. Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did they do? That is the only question that you've avoided answering."

Harry glared at them and sighed. Then he wandlessly got another cup. Harry then sat down on a couch, gestured the others to sit while he poured the tea. Hermione and Ron sat on the couch across from Harry; Draco sat by Harry of course. They accepted the tea and waited for him to tell them. After a few minutes in complete silence, Harry spoke, "I already told you, Herm and Ron. I never had the courage to tell you, Draco because I was afraid of your reaction. Anyway my Aunt Petunia hated my mom for what she was. Even Uncle Vernon agreed her point of view. So while I was growing up, my aunt and uncles forced me to cook them breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

At this Draco clenched his fingers in a fist in anger. Harry took a sip of tea before continuing, "Getting off topic is that Uncle Vernon got really bad that changed Aunt Petunia's mind on the treatment, but she couldn't do anything. Anyways after I started showing signs of magic, Uncle Vernon started beating me. It isn't like a light spanking, like you guys would get if you did something wrong. During this they decided to feed me stale bread a couple of days then starve me for three weeks. Dudley got his friends gathered and started playing "Harry Hunt" to get approved by his dad. I'll tell you more later, Draco. Actually that is where I'm stopping on that for now. Anyway Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, both, got killed in the war by a couple of death eaters. Dudley was at a friend's house at the time so he was safe. Now that he is not under his father, Dudley is a pretty nice to me."

"That is so true cuz, but tell me why you are dressed up for Halloween." Says Dudley in the doorway. That surprised all four in the living room. Harry smiled wickedly and says, "Why do you want to know cousin? Hey Dray, can you go into the kitchen and get some snacks for us? While I go to my bedroom to change. Ron and 'Mione, why don't you make Dudley comfortable. He has changed and if you want he can help your dad, Ron. He obviously knows more about muggle technology or anything else than any of us do."

At that Draco walked into the kitchen, Dudley sat next to Harry before he got up. As soon as Harry got into the bedroom, Draco said to him, _Did you want me to put away my wings?_

Harry replies, _Yes Dray. Dudley knows that I'm a wizard. He doesn't know about this just yet. I wasn't going to tell him about it until I talked to Ron and 'Mione first. I want to tell Dudley not to say anything about our childhood. I don't want him to say something he'll regret._

Other POV

Soon Hermione and Ron saw that Dudley got pale and he then nodded after a few minutes. Hermione and Ron were nervous, but they also were angry. They didn't understand why Harry gave him a second chance. When Dudley got pale both, Ron and Hermione, looked at him. After Dudley nodded he let out a long sigh. Even though they were curious, Ron and Hermione asked nothing. A minute later Draco walks out from the kitchen with two bowls in his hands.

One is a green color filled with chips, while the other is a silver-grey color filled with salsa. A few minutes later had Dudley, Draco, Hermione, and Ron talking to each other… Well it consists of asking Dudley questions about the muggle world from Ron and Draco. While Hermione helped answer when Dudley didn't know how to explain it. Suddenly there was a tapping against the window. That got Harry out and he saw two owls waiting outside the window.


	3. Chapter 3: What Did we forget?

AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry for the late post. I've been busy with College homework. The teachers decided to put homework on top of more homework.

Harry's POV

Harry wasn't expecting any owls, but he let them in. One owl is a midnight with silver eyes that one went straight to Draco. Who accepted the letter, while the other owl, black with white spot and light green eyes, and went to Harry. Harry wanted to refuse the letter, but he can't. Tied to the owl's leg is a Howler, red envelope. Harry swallowed and slowly opens the envelope. The letter jumped out and yelled, "HARRY JAIME POTTER AND DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD BE DROPPING TEDDY OFF IF MY COLD GOT WORSE AT NOON AT THE GRISMAULD PLACE. HE WAITED 2 HOUSRS BEFORE CANTACTING ME. NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE AND COLLECT HIM. (Nicer tone) And tell Dudley I say Hi and want to chat with him soon."

After that, the letter bursts into flames in the air. Harry wandlessly put it out. He said to the others, "Ron, Hermione, and Dudley stay here if you want and talk. Draco, you're coming with me. You aren't getting out of it. I thought we still had time, but can't change things now."

Harry thought to Draco while he walked to the fireplace, "Remind Dudley again Dray. I don't want him to let it slip before I'm ready to tell. Even then I want to know I'll have support from them and your parents because I want to tell it only one time. And if Dudley says it then he's going to have two angry wizards. Well one witch and one wizard against him. I surely hope you trust my decision on this one Dray. I do love you, you know."

With that thought Harry walked through the fireplace. Draco did as asked before following his mate. Harry hugged Draco before the yelling began from Andromeda. After a few minutes both, harry and Draco, got Andromeda quiet and calmed down. After that Harry says, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Andy (name she wants them to call her), but I was trying to tell the truth to my friends while Draco did the same to his parents. I didn't know that noon went past really fast."

That made her smile and then she had a coughing fit. When it got done she says with a smile, "Go get Teddy. He's really looking forward spending time with you too and hopefully Dudley. Nice lad, he has an interesting point of view and is great help around the house."

With t hat they went upstairs and walked to the second door on the left. Harry noticed that Draco seems hesitating, so he knocked on the door. Teddy slowly opened the door; Harry is still amazed on what Teddy looks like. Teddy looks almost like Remus except for his changing; hair, nose, and eyes. Those belong to Tonks.

Even Harry should be happy seeing both, Remus and Tonks in Teddy, he still mourns their deaths. As soon as Teddy recognizes Harry and Draco, he smiles wide and gets his bags. As Teddy hugged them, Harry says, "Let's go Teddy. I have Dudley, Ron, and Hermione waiting for us."

With that all three of them went downstairs and said goodbye to Andromeda. Harry promised to drop Teddy off when she gets better. Then harry grabbed both, Draco and Teddy, and went through the fireplace after he yelled the name of his flat. Harry sighed in relief because Ron, Hermione, and Dudley were still sitting down. Ron has a thoughtful look on his face. The silence in the room broke when Teddy hugged Dudley, Ron, and Hermione. What shocked Ron and Hermione the most was that Dudley picked up Teddy and spinned him around. Then they saw both, Harry and Draco smile. Then Draco gently kissed Harry on the mouth. When they were done, the kiss was not unnoticed, Harry says, "Okay. So, Draco and Dudley, why don't you take Teddy out for a bit? I still need to talk to Hermione and Ron. I'll text you when I'm done. We'll be eating her for dinner. Who wants to help? Oh Draco, have you opened your letter yet?"

Draco's POV

Draco gasps and went to the couch. The letter was on the arm of the couch. He recognizes his mother's handwriting. He opened the letter and smiled. Then Draco gave the letter to Harry to read later. After a minute Draco asks, "Teddy, where do you want to go? Remember it has to be where Dudley can go as well."

Teddy says instantly, "I want to go to the Zoo. Dudley should know which one. Harry told me what happened."

Draco smiled at Harry and grabbed Teddy by the arm. They followed Dudley out the front door to go to the zoo.

Harry's POV

Harry listened for the front door to close. As soon as he heard it, Harry did a charm that made sure they didn't tell anyone else except the ones who already know. Harry turned to them, still sitting on the couch, and smiled. Then he picked up his jacket and Draco's professor robes, putting them on the back of the couch. Then Harry sat down and says, "First of all I want you two, to swear to me that you won't leave me behind like 4Th year."  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and did a nod before looking at Harry. He smiles then says, "I'm part veela and part cat demon. Draco is indeed my mate. My veela came from my dad and my cat came from my mom. That cat is or was recessive until my battle. I'm not ready to say more until I get a lot of comfort from the people I trust. Will you guys support me though? It even means being nice to Draco."

Hermione just smiled really big. Harry took that as a yes. While Ron said, "It'll take me awhile to get used to it. I mean old habits die hard. I do trust you though. So when did you find out you were Draco's Mate?"

Harry smiled and sighed, then says, "The second times we hanged out. I got into my inheritance after the fire time I met him after the war. And don't give and hardships on Dudley either. He lost his parents in the war and he has changed. In fact he has been helping me with Teddy. In fact Draco has as well. He got rid of the black feud that was going on during the battles."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Hermione nudged her head to the kitchen and Ron nodded. He stood up and walked straight to the kitchen wile Hermione go up and hugged Harry. As she hugged him, she says, "I will stand by you. I'm going to get Ron to leave as I, so I can talk to him. I'm pretty sure he agrees with me. I can tell he's angry and shocked. I'll let you know later."

"Goodbye. I hope to see you soon. Congrats on getting engaged." Harry says smiling as Hermione pulls away. She smiles back and leaves through the Kitchen. There is another fireplace in the dining room connected to the kitchen. Harry sighs and leans against the couch. Harry thinks to Draco, "Well that went well. I'm glad Ron didn't react worse. I don't know to lose him. Anyway they've gone so you three can come back now."  
Draco replies, "Okay. I'll let them know. I know Teddy wants to see you. I've missed you as well."

Harry smiles and closes his eyes to rest while he waits for them. Harry wasn't planning on falling asleep, that's what ended up happening.

Draco's POV

Draco unconsciously mirrored Harry's smile. Draco thought to when they hated each other and when that changed.

-Flashback-

Draco could smell his mate's scent in the ROR (Room of Requirement), but could figure out who it is yet. He decided to get at Harry for putting his dad in Azkaban (even though it wasn't Harry who did it).

The smell has gotten strongest when Draco started teasing the Golden Trio. Draco started cursing when Goyle let out the fiendfyre. He did get scared when they were on a pile and the fire is raging below them. All of a sudden he was flying Harry. It was in that instant that Harry pulled Draco behind, that he knew that Harry was his mate. When they got out Draco vowed that he would protect Harry at all cost.

-End Flashback-

Being poked in the shoulder brought Draco back from the flashback. Draco smiled when he saw that is was just Pansy. Thought the look on her face brought a frown. She looks furious. So Draco asks, "What is the matter Pans?"

That got Pansy to snap and she yells, "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! AND WHAT'S THIS I HEAR YOU DATING POTTER!"

Draco sighs and thinks to Harry, "I need your help love. Pansy is annoying me again and I don't want to attract attention from the muggles I mean."

Draco can feel amusement coming from Harry, but could hear the serious tone when Harry replied, "Ok. I'll be there soon make sure she doesn't see Teddy or Dudley. In fact let Dudley know ok?"  
Draco agreed and repeated that to Dudley. He agreed and the quietly left without Pansy noticing. Making his attention back to Pansy, Draco can tell that she is seething. In the corner of Draco's eye, he can see Harry coming. So Draco decided to stall Pansy. Draco says, "What do you care if I'm dating Potter. I mean I love you like a sister so it wouldn't have worked out between us. Besides he is my mate."

Harry's POV

Harry has just got near where Draco is when he saw Pansy grabbed Draco and kissed him. All Harry now sees is red.


	4. Authors Note

Hey Everyone! I'm so close on posting more chapters for all of my stories. I'm really glad for your support. This message has been posted on all of my stories.. I just also in a writer's block and having problems with my computer...dun dun duuun... The computer keeps over heating and I have no idea why, but I'm having one of me computer geek friends look into it. Talk to you all later. I'm happy for all the support you guys have given me on both stories as well in my Harry/Lucius story as well.


End file.
